eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4.5
'''Catch That Face (Part 2) '''is the fifth chapter of Season 4 and the twenty-second chapter of élDLIVE. Summary Faced with too many suspects, the investigation division tries to figure out what to do. Even after filtering the suspects to those living in Japan at the time of the crimes, there's still too much people with the same face on Earth, and all of them are from the planet Downie And since Downians don't emit SPH, they cannot use the SPH radar. Veronica mentions that it's a crime in the él civilization to have two people having the same surgically constructed face. As the group prepares to question all the suspects, an arson case on Earth comes in. The divisions begin arguing to decide who gets to go on it. In a hangar, Laine and Dr. Love, along with Taro are about to head out to headquarters. They are interrupted by a transmission from the investigation divisions, who want Laine to decide who gets to go on the arson case. Dr. Love decides that Division 2 should go, much to the irritation of Veronica and Virgil. Dr. Love explains that since Veronica is still recovering from her surgery and Virgil is recovering from injuries. Laine agrees. He's surprised to see the hairpin on Misuzu's head. Dr.Love, Laine, and Taro get into the spaceship and heads off. Chuuta, Misuzu, and Chips are transferred down to the scene of the crime. The local police are already there. They are approached by an officer, who questions them. He recognizes their school uniforms and asks what they are doing so far from their school. Misuzu then holds Chuuta's upper arm and lies that they are on a movie date, mortifying Chuuta. The officer was about to ask further when another officer shows up to say that they found a suspicious person, and they leave. Meanwhile, Chuuta is getting redder and redder because Misuzu's chest is touching his arm. Chips then spots the suspect of the previous crimes, who hasn't noticed them yet. Misuzu tells Chuuta to do a pincer attack, but he's still too distracted thinking about her chest touching his arm that he doesn't really pay attention. Drew tells him to calm down. He accidentally points at the suspect, who notices that and runs away. Now fully out of his daze and ashamed, he begins to chase after him and radios Misuzu and Chips, telling them of his mistake. The suspect jumps across a wall into a neighborhood, and Chuuta decides to get out his wings to go faster. Unfortunately, he accelerates too much and he runs into a street mirror, putting him out of commission. Just then, Misuzu and Chips catch up to them, and she threatens the suspect that she'll cut him with her SPH if he moves. They thought that the suspect defeated Chuuta until he told them what really happened. The suspect asks them who they are, and Misuzu tells him that they are élDLIVE. To everyone's surprise, the suspect begins to sob and says that he had a lot of things he wants to say to them. In the interrogation room, the suspect tells them the reason why he committed those crimes: an Earthling stole his space passport that proves he's an alien, which made him panic and in order to get the attention of élDLIVE, committed the crimes. Unfortunately, the Earth police always came first, which was why he was running. Veronica then brings the Earthling man, who has the exact same face as the Downian, in handcuffs to the room. She asks him why he stole his passport, and he says that he was told by a friend that there's a man with the same face as him, and that he got so into investigating him that he stole his passport. He seems to have no regrets about this as it led him to finding out that aliens are real. Veronica tells him that he'll forget everything anyways and leads him away. Chips scolds the Downian, telling he should have called élDLIVE, or consult with other aliens. The Downian says that he couldn't remember the number and that it was illegal to talk to other aliens about things outside Earth when staying on Earth. Chips tells him that it's okay in emergencies and wonders how Downians think. In the interrogation monitoring room, Ninotchka tells Division 1 that she has just received a message from Downie regarding the similar face models. They say that everything was done with the approval of Mothers, and that since they believe it's Mothers' fault, they are going to sue them. Virgil scoffs at this and says that there's no way that the universe's greatest "thought network" could make such a stupid mistake. In the infirmary, Misuzu learns from Professor Isaac that the nasty smell is caused by her feelings. He explains that whenever she sees Chuuta getting stronger, she feels impatient, which distorts her sense of smell. She denies this and asks for proof. Dr. Love then shows up on a screen and says that her SPH curtain was not activated when Chuuta made his mistakes before, meaning that she was able to overcome his smell without the SPH curtain. His hypothesis is that whenever she sees him messing up, her impatience disappears and her sense of smell functions normally. Misuzu is mortified to realize this means that deep in her heart, she wants Chuuta to fail. But Dr. Love and Professor Isaac reassure her that she's actually irritated at herself for not improving more. Dr. Love says that he knows she doesn't want Chuuta to fail because she can still smell his nasty smell without the SPH curtain, but at a more bearable level. He tells her that the smell won't go away with someone else's failure, but will change depending on her growth. He says it might disappear, or change into something more pleasant, like the fragrance of the Capra grasslands. Laine pops in at that moment to compliment her on her good work on the case. Dr. Love tells her not to take off the hairpin since he's still taking data from it, and Laine tells her that the hairpin looks good on her. At Chuuta's house, Chuuta locked himself in the kitchen to prepare dinner with Drew's help. Because of the case, he got home late so he needed to rush. Mimi asks him if he needs help, but he refuses her. Mimi remarks to herself that the thing Mr. Yukimune said would arrive has come, since Chuuta's avoiding her and acting strange. She declares that she won't lose to his rebellious phase. Characters In Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters